User blog:Blackendedsoul/Supposed Power Levels
Well here's my rating: Roger: 99. Whitebeard: (prime) 98, (Marineford war) 93. Garp: (prime) 96, (Marineford war) 91. Sengoku: (prime) 93, (Marineford war) 90. Kong: (prime) 96, (present) 91 Gorosei: 90-92. Dragon: 92. Akainu; 89. Aokiji: 89. Kizaru: 89. Rayleigh: (prime) 92, (now) 89. Shiki: (with legs and at prime) 93, (now) 86 Shanks: 90. Mihawk: 88. Doflamingo: 87. Kuma: (With corect mental faculty): 86. Ben Beckmann: 85. Magellan: 85. Marco: 84. Blackbeard: (with only Yami Yami no Mi) 84, (with both fruits) 88. Ace: (at good health) 82. Zozu: (with both arms) 82, (after loosing arm) 76. Vista: 81. Shiliew: 81. Jinbe: (with watery environment) 80, (with out watery environment) 74. Crocodile: (in desert) 80, (in normal places) 77. Hancock: 79. Smoker: at Loguetown 72, (at Marineford war) 78. Rob Lucci: 76 Moriah: (varies with shadow absorption) 70-76. Luffy: (preskip, before gears) 55-62 {gradually increasing} (after gears) 70, (Nightmare Luffy) 75, (after skip) 86. Zoro: (preskip before Arabasta) 55, (after Arabasta) 59 (after Skypea) 61, (after Enis Lobby, i.e after getting Asura) 67, (after skip) 84. Sanji: (preskip before Enis Lobby) 53-60 {gradually increasing}, (after Enis Lobby, i.e after learning Diable Jambe) 65 (after skip) 82. Franky: (preskip) 60, (after skip) 80. Robin: (preskip) 55, (after skip) 70. Chopper: (preskip) 42, (monster) 65, (after skip, normal) 65. Brook: (preskip) 45, (after skip) 60. Nami: (preskip, without Clima-Tact), (with Clima-Tact) 30-40 {gradually increasing}, (after skip) 58. Usopp: (preskip) 15-35 {gradually increasing}, (Sogeking) 40, (after skip) 56. Kid: 70. Law: 68. Hawkins: 66. Drake: 66. Appo: 65. Killer: 64. Bonney:63. Bege:63. Uroge: (normal) 55, (transformed) 62. Mr. 1: 59. Mr. 2: 57. A Pacifista: 70. Sentomaru: 72. Kaku: (with out devil fruit) 62, (with devil fruit) 65. Zabra: 63. Buleno: 60. Kumadori: 58 Fukoro: 56. Kalifa: (with out devil fruit) 51. (with devil fruit) 54. Arlong: 57. Don Kreig: 53. Kuro: 50. Mr. 3: 50. Buggy: 48. Ors Junior: 76. Dorry: 72. Broggy: 72. Oimo: 65. Kashi: 65. Mr. 4: 52. Phel: 55. Chaka: 53. Ivankov: 76. Inazuma: 68. Vice Admirals: (except Garp and maybe Tsuru) 65-75 {could be up to 80 in cases). Other Whitebeard Commanders: 65-75. Other Blackbeard members: 65-80 {Sanjuan Wolf - 78 also the other prisoner turned Blackbeard are pretty tough shots). Lucky Roo: 83. Yasopp: 81. Other Red Hair Pirates: 50-80. Whitebeard Allies (Captains): 65-70, {in cases up to 75}. Hina: 60. Yosaku:35. Jhonny: 35. Fullbody: (before joining Hina) 40, (after joining Hina) 45. Jango: (before Joining Hina) 38, (after joining Hina) 43. Tashigi: 45-52 {gradually increasing}. Enel: 85. Wiper: 60. Wiper's band: 40-55. Enel's Knights: 55-60. Calgara: 75. Norland: 75. Cricket: 60. Zeff: (primw, with both legs) 70, (now) 50. Gin: 52. Pearl: 48. Kurobi: 53. Hatchan: 54. Coby: (at first) 10, (just before joining Garp) 35. (at Water 7): 50. (at Marineford) 55. Helmeppo; (at first) 8, (just before joining Garp) 32. (at Water 7): 46. (at Marineford) 50. Morgan: 47. Alvida: (with out devil fruit) 42, (with devil fruit) 46. Boa Marigold: 64. Boa Sandersonia: 66. Other Kuja warriors: 40- 60. Kaido: 88. Big Mam: 89. Hordy Jones: (normal) 65, (with energy pills) 75, (after transformation) 85. Decken: 70. Fisher Tiger: 70. Hyuzo: 75. Dosun: 63, {+10 with pills}. Other New Fishman Pirates: 50-70, {+10 with pills}. Fukaboshi: 72. Ryuboshi: 70. Manboshi: 68. Neptune: (prime) 76, (now) 65. Can't remember anyone else. Note: Only Straw Hats and characters introduced after time skip are rated as after time skip. Category:Blog posts